sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Boom (TV Series)
Sonic Boom is an upcoming French-American CGI-animated television series in development by Sega of America in collaboration with OuiDo! Productions, based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise created by Sega. The series is the fifth animated television series based on the franchise, the second one to be developed in France following Sonic Underground, and the first to be produced in computer-generated animation and in high definition. The series will be broadcast by Cartoon Network in the United States on November 8, 2014, and on Canal J in France on November 19, 2014, followed by an international release and premiere on Gulli. The series will be a part of the Sonic Boom spin-off franchise, which consists also of two video games developed for the Wii U (Rise of Lyric) and Nintendo 3DS (Shattered Crystal) that act as prequels to the television series, a comic series by Archie Comics, and a toyline by Tomy. Production The animated series was first announced in October 2013, revealing a teaser image featuring the show's four main protagonists, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, in silhouette form. The series, which will consist of 52 eleven-minute episodes, and is being developed by Evan Baily, Donna Friedman Mier, and Sandrine Nguyen, with Baily and Bill Freiberger as showrunners, under the supervision of Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka. On February 6, 2014, Sega revealed the first trailer for the series, showcasing the new designs for the characters. The series will feature returning voice actors from the video game series, including Roger Craig Smith as Sonic, Travis Willingham as Knuckles, Cindy Robinson as Amy, and Mike Pollock returning as Doctor Eggman, while voice actress Colleen Villard will be succeeding Kate Higgins in the role of Tails. The series will also introduce a new character named Sticks the Jungle Badger, a somewhat-delusional hunter who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Sonic and his friends, who is voiced by Nika Futterman. In an interview with Polygon, Iizuka stated the series came about as a desire to appeal more to Western territories, following the 2003 Japanese anime series, Sonic X, with Iizuka also stating that the franchise will run in parallel with the 'Modern' series of Sonic games. Baily has stated the series will be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure. On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014. Artworks 'Renders 2D' 01_SCSB_-_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 02_SCSB_-_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 03_SCSB_-_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sally_s_new_boom_by_megax88-d5uwwv7.png|Princess Sally Acorn Cream_31sb.png|Cream the Rabbit 06_SCSB_-_Amy.png|Amy Rose SCSB_-_Sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Sonic_series_zooey_2D.png|Zooey the Fox Sonic_series_perci_2D.png|Perci the Bandicoot 10_SCSB_-_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 15_SCSB_-_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile Cast and Characters See also: List of Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Sega confirmed various cast and characters for Sonic Boom on February 25, 2014. On May 29, 2014, Sega announced that Nika Futterman will play the role of Sticks, a jungle badger, who will join the franchise as a major character. Other characters, including Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic, will make appearances in the series as well, alongside new characters created for Sonic Boom such as Mayor Fink, Fastidious Beaver, and Perci the Bandicoot. Jack Fletcher works as the show's voice director, a role he has also held for the video game series since 2010. Princess Sally Acorn, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee and Vector the Crocodile will be joining Shadow the Hedgehog in later Season 2 episodes. Also, Manic the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Sonia the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog and Marine the Raccoon will be joining the Team Sonic in later Season 3 episodes. *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Dave the Intern *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Zooey the Fox, Child Monkey and Beth the Strew *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong/Heather Hogan' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose, Walrus Child, Lady Goat and Juster Beaver *'Cindy Robinson/Erin Fitzgerald '''as Perci the Bandicoot *'Tom Kenny''' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Louise Ridgeway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog, T.W. Barker and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger and Staci the Bandicoot *'Bill Freiberger' as Comedy Chimp and Lady Walrus *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot and D-Fekt *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor Eggman, Fastidious Beaver and Mayor Fink *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Greg Hahn' as Bike Chain Bandit Episodes Main article: List of Sonic Boom (TV Series) Episodes. Quotes Main article: Sonic Boom (TV Series)/Quotes. Videos 'Voice Reel Demos' Sonic Boom - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Boom - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Boom - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Boom - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Boom - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Boom - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom - Sticks The Badger Voice Category:TV Shows Category:Sonic the Hedgehog TV Shows